Ironman's Assistant
by Victoria54
Summary: One Shot: Brenna was enjoying her new life in New York she had a great apartment and the greatest job ever. Tony Stark's assistant. Everything was perfect, but her life was about to be shaken at its core. She's stuck in Manhattan in the battle for New York so she goes to the safest place she knows. Stark Tower. But when she arrives she discovers an intruder.


Brenna was walking down 56th Avenue in New York City. She was wearing tan pants, brown knee high boots, and a maroon buttoned up shirt with her light brown hair in a braid. She just moved to the big city after graduating high school. She worked as Tony Stark's personal assistant for the past few months and has grown a close friendship with him. He's like an older brother to her. With the amount of pay she's getting she's been able to get a great apartment close to the tower.

"Almost home" She thought

She looked up to see Stark Tower, she looked above the big Stark sign to see a beam of blue light shine into the sky. The people around her stopped and watched as a portal opened. Things flew out of the portal but she couldn't tell what it was. Until one flew above 56th firing shots at cars making them explode and flip over. People screamed and ran in a panic, she looked around trying to figure out what to do. So she ran to the safest place she knew, Tony's penthouse. The security is so tight nothing can get in except her, Tony, and Pepper. She made it to the tower to see people running around like crazy in fear. She ran to the elevator and put her ID card in the slot revealing a button to take her to Tony's penthouse. The elevator shot up like a bullet, the doors opened to Tony's penthouse and she ran inside.

"Tony" She called out "Where are"

She froze when she saw a man standing in the middle of the room. He was tall, at least six feet, with pale skin, black hair, and green eyes. He was wearing strange black and green armor. But what struck out to her was the large spear in his hand with a glowing blue gem at the end. His green eyes stared into her blue grey ones.

"Who are you?" She asked and he smiled

"You must be Brenna" He said "I've met your boss"

"What did you do to Tony?" She asked and he pointed to the huge hole in the glass wall behind him, he was smiling. "No"

She ran to the window and looked down, she could hear him walk to her. She quickly grabbed an open bottle of Scotch from the bar and threw it into his eyes. He yelled and cursed from the burning alcohol.

"That's for Tony you bastard" She hissed She bolted past him to the elevator but felt a cold hand grab her arm.

The grip was so tight she spun around and she screamed to see the man's face inches from her. He grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall. She scratched his hand as she struggled to breathe.

"I am Loki of Asgard" He said the Scotch running down his face "and you will kneel before me"

"Never" She croaked out as he tightened his grip She closed her eyes tightly, the tips of her feet barely touched the ground.

"LOKI" She opened her eyes to see Captain America standing in front of them.

"I don't believe it" She thought "I thought he died years ago"

"Captain, can't you see I'm trying to talk to the lovely mortal?" Loki said

"Did this psycho just call me lovely?" She thought

"Let her go" Cap ordered

"Fine" He let her go and she collapsed onto the floor, choking on air to take in as much oxygen as she could.

Everything was dark and blurry for a few minutes and her throat was hurting like never before. She knew there would be a bruise there. She looked up to see the two men fighting, she realized Captain America's mask was off, he was covered in dirt and debris. Then she noticed he was hurt, there was blood seeping through his red, white, and blue suit. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair, he was incredibly handsome even with the dirt on his face. Loki must've noticed the wound too and hit him right on the scar, Captain America fell onto his knees in pain. Loki put the spear to his neck, when her vision came back Brenna grabbed a vase and ran up behind Loki. She raised the vase high and slammed the vase on the back of his head, he stood still like a statue.

He slowly turned around to face her, the look in his eyes made her skin shiver and she stepped back. Before she could run he slapped her with the back of his hand to her cheek. She slammed onto the ground letting out a small cry of pain. She screamed as she was lifted off the ground, she screamed as Loki started dragging her by her braid. He dragged her out onto the balcony and let her go, she turned herself around to face him and slammed her boot into his groin. He cursed under his breathe and bent over and almost fell to his knees but stayed on his feet. She got up to her feet and slammed her fist onto his cheek. When she hit him she smiled and threw another punch to hit him again. But this time he caught her wrist and pulled her against him, her head was up to his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist,

"Let me go" She screamed as she wriggled in his grasp

"You want me to let you go fine" He grabbed her shirt and pulled her over the edge of the balcony. She grabbed his arm for dear life and screamed.

"Scream all you want, your little boss won't hear you."

"Loki" He rolled his eyes and turned around to see the wounded Captain "you don't want to do this"

"I think I do" He let go, and she fell. She screamed with her hands out in front of her. The Captain ran as Loki disappeared in green light, he slid onto his stomach and grabbed her hand. They locked hands as fear took over her.

"Please don't let me go" She said

"I won't just hang on" He said "everything is going to be fine"

He struggled to pull her up with his badly injured side, she looked up to see Loki stand over Captain America with the edge of his spear on the back of his neck. Is this how she's going to die? Falling from the top of Stark Tower while New York City is being attacked by aliens? She turned to look at Cap and stared into his blue eyes, somehow she didn't feel afraid anymore. He gently squeezed her hand and she closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to see what would happen next. Rockets, they sounded familiar, all too familiar to her. She opened her eyes and smiled to see Tony flying towards them. He flew above them tackling Loki in the process, with Loki gone Cap started pulling her up. She pushed herself up and sat next to him on the balcony. "Thank you" She said "thank you so much"

"It's no trouble ma'am"

"You saved my life twice and I don't know your name" She said

"Steve Rogers ma'am"

"I'm Brenna" They both turned to each other, he had a smile on his face. When she saw his smile she couldn't help but smile back at him.


End file.
